rishtey dilon ke -love bond
by viru's angel
Summary: a special story to my loving sisters . rishtey sirf khoon se hi nhi dil se bhi bnte h .
1. Chapter 1

**here I m with a new concept .**

 **this story is for my sisters** .

 **hope** **u** **all like it** .

virat singhania - a senior cid officer . brother of kavin and Palak . loves his childhood bestie anni BT afraid to confess . a very good bond with aisha who was anni ' sis . and always saves her from anni .

anni khanna - a cid officer . bestie of virat . and a good bond with kavin and Palak . loves her sis aisha so much . had a crush on virat .

kavin singhania - senior inspector of cid . loves his bro and sis . bestie of dushyant . had a crush on aisha . know his bro' s love for anni .

Palak singhania - cid officer . naughty ,loves her both bro . bestie of aisha . loves akshay so much . have a good bond with anni .

aisha khanna - cid officer . sis of anni . loves her so much . bestie of kavin and Palak . loves kavin and have a good bond with her cousin sisters . adores virat as he was one who prevent her from anni whenever she scold her .

akshay khanna - cid officer . loves Palak and his both sis . younger then anni and elder then aisha . always do fights with aisha bt not in serious mode .

dushyant hemraj - cid officer . khadus and arrogent . didn't show his feeling to anyone . bestie of kavin cares Palak like a bro . had a crush on priti bt didn't show her .

nikhil Kumar -cid officer . likes shruti . a shy person good bond with aisha,Palak and shruti .

Priti and shruti khanna - twin sisters . cousins of anni,aisha and akshay . bestie of Palak and kavin . Priti loves dushyant . whereas shruti had a crush on nikhil .

 **here is the intro . story will be come soon**

 **till then tc and bye**

 **urs angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the story .**

 **girls have a look .**

in a house early morning

in a room two girl are sleeping peacefully . bt alarm clock start ringing . one girl about 23 open her eyes with alarm clock . she wakeup and turn off alarm . she was about to get out from room bt found the other girl who was sleeping beside her hugging her . she smiled and kissed her for head and freed herself . she got up from bed and moved to washroom . after few minutes she came out and moved down for making breakfast .

she came down and found hall messy with chips waffers, popcorn,pizza box and all . a guy about 21 sleeping on couch . she signed and clean all mess first . then turn to make him wakeup . akki utho dekho subah ho gyi or tum yaha kyu so rhe ho . akshay open his eyes and say - good morning anni di aap itni jldi uth gyi Abhi to soye the . anni glare him and say - hello! me hamesha isi time pr uthti hu smjhe . subah k 6 baj rhe h . me Teri trah ullu ni hu Jo rat bhar football ka match dekhne jgi rhu or subah sou . akshay first smile bt then say - us football k match ne to aj meri waat lga di . anni looked at him and asked - kya hua . akshay said - wo mene pallu ko promise kiya tha dinner pr le Jane ka bt match k chakkar me bhul gya ab wo naraj h mujhse . anni said - tu bhi na hamesha ese hi krta h ab mna Lena use . vrna tujhe pta h na . akshay made face - kb se try kr rha hu phone hi ni utha rhi . kese bat kru usse . anni said - I don't know kuch bhi kr . bt abhi uth or Jake apni exercise kr . akshay made face and moved from there .

anni go to kitchen and start making breakfast . after some time a girl about 19 entered in kitchen and hugged anni and say good morning di . anni smiled and replied - good morning suru .( as they all sisters and brother live together) . shruti said - di me koi help kru apki . anni said - almost sb ho gya bs table arrenge krni h or coffee bnani h . shruti said - okkk ye me kr lungi ap ready ho jao tab tk Sab aa jayenge .

two girls about 19 come down and hugged anni . and wished good mrng to both anni and shruti . they wished them back . girls was still hugging anni . so she said - are yr chodo tum dono mujhe ready hona h tb tk shruti ki help kr do table arrenge krne me . after few minute she came down in formals and sat on table . all were already there . they did breakfast and left for beauro .

in beauro

virat was already there and doing his file . anni,akshay,aisha,shruti and Priti enter together . all wished virat gm . he wished them back . akki was searching Palak bt she was not there . she looked at anni . anni asked to virat- ummm viru wo kavin or pallu ni aaye kya . virat smile and said - un Dono ka mujhe pta ni me jldi aa gya tha as mujhe ye file complete krni thi . vese tumhe kuch kam tha unse . anni replied - nhi me to bs ese hi puch rhi thi .

after some time kavin and Palak enter . akki gave a smile to palak bt Palak ignore him and moved ahead . akki pov me bhi dekhta hu kese ni bat krti . whole day passed like this . palak was not giving a chance to him for talking so akki was said .there is no case reported so Palak gone to aisha,shruti and Priti and say guys shopping pr chale kya . girls nooded so they take permission for leave and Palak moved to anni and said - angle di apki car ki keys do na Hume shopping pr Jana h . anni looked at her and said - last week to gye the tum log shopping ab phir se . Palak say - di pls do na . jyada time ni lgega vese bhi hum yaha pe bore ho rhe h . anni give her key . she kissed on anni cheek and moved . anni just smiled . after in hour kavin,dushyant and akshay to leave for some party of their frnd . akki was sad that Palak use ignore kr rhi h . kavin saw this and said don't worry thoda gussa h pr man jayegi . jayda der to tumse naraj ni rh skti . akki just smile .

at the other side in beauro only virat and anni was there . anni was doing her work silently and virat was staring her . he moved to anni and stand in front of her . she didn't look at him .

he said - anni ghar ni Jana

anni replied - bs ye file complete krke ja hi rhi hu .

virat said - okkkk jaldi kro me wait kr rha hu . sath me chalenge .

anni said - no tum Jao me aa jaungi .

virat said - no I can't take chance . vese bhi tum akele kese jaogi . car to Palak le gyi .to tum mere sath ghar ja rhi ho that's final . me kuch ni sununga . samjhi tum . and now no argument got it .

anni said - tumse jitna impossible h . virat smile .

after some time anni finished her work . she take hr belongings and leave with virat .

anni and virat moved to home . virat stop car infront if her house . anni got down and said to virat - viru dinner yahi pr kr li na . tumhe ghar Jake bnana pdega vese bhi kavu or pallu to h nhi . to yahi pe kr lo .

virat said - me bhi yahi kahne wala tha . mujhe ghar Jake Hanna pdega isse better yahi pe dinner kr lu .

anni glare him and moved inside house - tumne mujhe lift dinner bnwane k liye di h .

virat said while entering in house - ha

anni hit him with cushion .

virat sat on couch and say - annu phle coffee bna do na .

anni moved to kitchen and make coffee for both of them . she came to hall and found virat was watching TV . she gave him coffee . both start siping coffee . after complete coffee anni start making food .

virat also came and asked for help . anni said - ha sure na . tum onion chop kr do na . virat glare her and anni giggle . both make food with nok- jhok .they ate food together . after dinner anni said - beach pr chale . virat said - abhi

anni said - ha and dragged him with her . both moved toward beach . they reached there . anni and virat sat on a stone . meanwhile anni took some water and splash on virat and ran .

virat starting chasing her and finally catch her . both were doing masti after spending some quality time together both gone home .

anni enter in house and found all were there and hall were messy with shopping bags . she signed and said - ye kya yaha pe dukan khol rakhi h . hatao sb kuch or hall clean kro . aisha asked - di ap kaha thi . anni said - beach pr . Priti teased - virat jiju k sath.

anni glare her and say - tujhe ni lgta jyada bol rhi h princess . Priti make faces and said - mene kaha kuch bola . meanwhile Aisha scream - diii . anni said - kya hua kyu chila rhi h . Aisha give a bag to her and said - ye apke liye . she asked - ye kya h .

aisha - khud dekh lo .

anni open box and found a dress. she looked at aisha .

aisha- ye hum log apke liye laye h . plzzzz mna mt krna . Priti to said - ha

anni said - thik h . btw mujhe nind aa rhi h so I m going to sleep .gn and moved to her room .

all again engorsed in their dresses .

finally wrote it .

 **hope u all like**

 **love u lods**

 **plzzzz review**


End file.
